Prince Caspian Rewritten
by dauntlessofthesea
Summary: How do the Kings and Queens of old appear in the Prince Caspian story? Rewritten, no plot, no consistency, just awesomeness I wanted to see happen somewhere. Read it! It will make you feel giddy and in fangirling mode. One shot. No pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, those belong to C.S. Lewis only.**

 **PRINCE CASPIAN REWRITTEN - ONE SHOT**

 **Caspian POV:**

Caspian was preparing his forces, taking back his throne will be difficult. But for now nothing could be done until the army was ready. And until the kings and queens of old arrived of course. Most of the Narnians didn't believe in them, believe that they would come but Caspian had faith. After all those stories the Proffessor told him, it was hard for him to believe they were just that, stories. And yet part of him wondered if they would be any help at all. After all, it had been several millenias since anyone had seen them. By all logic they should be dead now. However the legends said that the City War Drobe in the land of Spare Oom had a different timeline, and the horn of Queen Susan the Gentle was said to always bring aid to Narnia when it needed it. So no, Caspian was sure they would come. But for now, his men – er – Narnians. He had hundreds at his disposal and command, but against Miraz's thousands they were nothing. Then one of his soldiers burst inside,

"Prince Caspian! Prince Caspian! The horn! Queen Susan's horn! It's missing!" he yelled.

"What?" I said, alarmed, "How?".

"We were looking at it and it just vanished. Poof! Into thin air." he explained.

"Thank you" I dismissed him.

For the next hours I held a meeting with my generals and discussed how this could either be good or bad. So we sent a letter to Miraz to ask to meet and talk.

Several hours later, with my generals next to me, I am in front of my uncle with his generals at his side. We were having a heated discussion when we heard a sound, the melodious sound of Queen Susan's horn echoing in the wilderness. I gasped, "That is Queen Susan's horn! Who is blowing it?".

Miraz looked at me alarmed when we heard gasps from outside. We all rushed out of the tent to find out what was going on and gasped at our turn.

From the shore, the sea was churning and gleaming brilliantly in the sun. Then it stopped dead. It rose meters high and parted in two. We heard the neighing of a horse. A horse galloped from the parted sea towards us, it was beautifully white. A woman was riding the horse. She was beautiful, wearing a billowing turquoise narnian dress with accents of silver and purple. All the colors made it as if she was the sea. She wore a red belt with a sheathed dagger and a cordial attached to it. She had a silvery cloak floating behind her. She looked about twenty-three. Perfect features, high cheekbones, rosy lips, long dark lashes, and eyes as blue as the sea. She had long golden hair flowing in the wind behind her.

The lady rode her way towards us and stopped a few feet in front of us. Her powerful gaze scrutenized every single one of us. Then Miraz recovered from his shock and demanded,

"Who are you? Why are you disturbing us?". Fool, I thought.

"Miraz of the Telmarines! I have been called to aid my people." It cannot be! …

"I am Queen Lucy of Narnia, the Valiant" she said,

* * *

"and you, Miraz the Usurper, are unfit to be king, as you are not the rightful ruler of this land."

Then out of nowhere she rose her right hand and caught an arrow aimed at her head. The Narnians, who were until now kneeling before her rose and snarled in rage at the Telmarine who had tried to kill their queen. He whimpered as Queen Lucy closed her eyes in concentration and galleons of seawater propelled him into the air.

"You dare attack me? No, you feared what Miraz would do to you if you disobeyed his orders," she released the terrified man, "Not only are you unfit to rule but a spineless coward as well".

Miraz stopped whimpering and said in a last attempt to win "You cannot kill me, I have an army who would decimate yours".

"Is that so? I do not fear you Miraz, but I will not touch you. At least not without the permission from my high king. My brothers and sister shall arrive soon".

The Kings and Queens of old _are_ coming!

We basically already won. Especially with those powers of hers. Although I do not remember anything like them in the stories! How is this possible?

"Caspian X, to answer to your question, Jadis had magic of her own, and Narnia is a magical land. It is only natural we would too. After all, I was not crowned by Aslan _'to the glistening eastern sea'_ for nothing." I kneeled, "Thank you, Queen Lucy, I was merely curious".

She stared at me a bit before saying, "You will make a good king Caspian, I can feel it".

"Me ?! But what about you your majesty?" I exclaimed, flattered, but surprised.

"My siblings' and my time of ruling is over young prince. But once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen". She left me contemplating her words.

Then a roar sounded from the woods as the trees parted and the earth rumbled to make way for a lone figure. An identical white horse as the queen's. And riding him a man in his mid-twenties wearing a Narnian King's outfit; dark green with brown accents. He wore a red belt with a sword at each side of it. His earthen cloak flowed behind him. He had handsome sharp features, dark blue eyes and blonde locks framed his face. He rode until he was next to hs sister and to answer the questioning looks he was receiving he said,

"I am Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. I am King Edmund of Narnia, the Just." We kneeled.

* * *

"My dear Ed, I am quite glad to be back in Narnia are you not?" The queen asked him.

"Lu, you cannot believe how wonderful it is to delay school. And thank Aslan we are our age again. If I am treated like a child for one more minute I will explode." King Edmund answered disguted. Queen Lucy then laughed a laugh so infectuous it brought a smile on everyone's face.

Then the sun shined a brilliant light on everything. It was blinding and warm like fire. Another white horse seemed to ride the sunset towards us with a woman mounted on him. She wore a long, flowing red narnian gown with accents of gold and orange. She had a golden cloak behind her and an ivory quiver filled with red-plumed arrows on her back. She had a beautifully crafted bow in her hand but the most breathtaking part was her face. She was the most handsome woman I had ever seen. It seems her beauty was not exaggerated in the old tales. She had fair skin and perfect, sharp yet soft features. Long, dark lashes with bright blue eyes. She had silky, black hair as long as her gown yet it was not bothersome. She rode towards her siblings with her hair gleaming brilliantly like fire. I noticed she wore a red belt with her ivory horn on it.

* * *

"Who.. who.. _who are you ?_ " All the men drooled, unable to think properly. I sighed, I could understand them, but, _really?!_ King Edmund narrowed his eyes while Queen Lucy just laughed good-naturedly.

"I am Queen Susan of the Horn, Queen Susan of Narnia, the Gentle" she said in a melodic voice.

"By Aslan," King Edmund said "they are already drooling over her, quite literally". The Queens laughed.

"Then shake the earth so that they may regain their senses if it bothers you so much." Queen Susan told her brother.

"Well why do you not throw fire at them, they are drooling over you, not me." King Edmund replied.

"Ah yes, _'to the great western wood'_ Edmund was crowned and _'to the radiant southern sun'_ Susan was crowned." Queen Lucy explained to no one. Well, to me I suppose.

"Now, where is our dearest brother?" The Gentle mused.

"I agree, it is not like Pete to be late," Queen Lucy said. As soon as the words left her lips we heard,

"And who, exactly, is saying I am late?"

* * *

A blast of wind had come and left another white horse with a man on him. He looked to be in his late twenties, twenty-eight perhaps, a year older than the eldest sister. He wore a Narnian King's outfit; sky blue with accents of white. He had a red belt with the sheathed legendary sword, and a shield emblazoned with the red lion. He had a pure white cloak floating behind him. He was regal looking with the same faire skin as his siblings, high cheekbones like his youngest sister, sharp features, long lashes and dark eyes. He had raven black hair and everything about the man screamed royalty.

King Edmund, Queens Susan and Lucy bowed to him from their horses. He nodded his head at them. At the sight, everyone, even Miraz and his soldiers kneeled down to him and the rest. He said in a clear authorative voice,

"I am Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. I am High King Peter of Narnia, the Magnificent".

I gaped internally. The lengendary kings and queens, bringers of the golden age, my heroes, dreams were right in front of me. In all their glory. Reepicheep rose with his soldiers and said,

"My liege, it is an honor your majesties, what are your orders?".

High King Peter nodded in salute, "Bind the usurper until he awaits his punishment. Detain his soldiers unless they willingly surrender and prepare for travel. We ride for Cair Paravel at dawn."

Cair Paravel? Reepicheep detained Miraz while I ordered my soldiers to take care of the Telmarines. I bowed to their majesties and opened my mouth to speak,

"Pardon me High King Peter but Cair Paravel? I do not know where that is?".

King Peter frowned with his brother. Then Queen Lucy gasped and pointed at the ruins on the cliff.

"It cannot be!" Queen Susan exclaimed.

"What is the matter my queen?" I asked, confused.

"WHO DID THIS ?!" King Edmund snarled.

"Did what ?" a Narnian squeaked out.

"That is Cair Paravel. Every single queen or king of Narnia has been crowned here. At least all the true rulers. Why is it in ruins? Who would dare destroy Aslan's castle?" Queen Susan demanded.

I gulped. I had not known. I stopped shaking, stepped forward and said,

"My ancestors your majesties, I apologize with my existence for my family's deeds".

Then the worst reaction I could've gotten happened. Fire crackled around the usually gentle, wind howled from the magnificent, the earth rumbled and cracked under the just and water swirled under the valiant.

Queen Lucy glowed a silver-turquoise, a silver flowered laurel crown appeared on her head.

King Edmund glowed a earth-green, a silver four pointed crown appeared on his head.

Queen Susan glowed a golden-red, a gold flowered laurel crown appeared on her head.

High King Peter glowed a white-blue, a gold ornamented four pointed crown appeared on his head.

And then a mighty roar sounded, so powerful it shook all of nature, and a flash of light made us appear in front of the ruins. The castle started reconstructing itself bit by bit until it once again majestically dressed itself on the cliff. It was grand, fit for royalty; narnian architecture with marble collumns and fountains were there. Narnian tapestries, silks and carpets ornamented the castle. Statues, gardens, chandeliers, everything! At the back of the throne room were four thrones, simple, made of marble but majestic nonetheless.

A lion stepped out from a hiding place. He was enormous and at once the four siblings kneeled in front of him. I followed them along with everybody else.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia" The great Lion King said. The four majesties rose with gleeful faces.

"All of you," he said. What? Did he mean me? I raised my head to see everyone looking at me.

"I do not think I am ready," I said.

"It is for that very reason I know you are" he told me.

I rose, I am at a loss for words! This is amazing.


End file.
